Li Xiangfei
In this Chinese name, the family name is Li. Li Xiangfei (Chinese: 李 香緋; Pinyin: Lǐ Xiāngfēi; Japanese: 李 香緋 Rii Shanfei) is a character from both the ''Fatal Fury'' and The King of Fighters series. She is voiced by Mami Kingetsu. Story Xiangfei is a Chinese-American resident of South Town. She was taught various martial arts from a young age and hasn't lost a match since she was 10. However, Xiangfei got into a nasty argument with her parents and ran away from her home in retaliation. Currently staying with her uncle, she works as a waitress and doubles as the bodyguard for his restaurant. She is mainly known for busting people who try to leave without paying their bill. Due to his over-bearing nature, Pai forbids her from entering any serious tournaments. However, the temptation was too great for Xiangfei and she sneaks away from home to participate in the second Real Bout competition. In The King of Fighters series, she accuses Kasumi Todoh for leaving the restaurant without paying her bill (in reality, she was leaving to get money from an ATM) and the two girls fight. Before their fight deepens, Blue Mary and King end their scuffle and scout them for their team. Xiangfei agrees once Mary says that she'll consult her grandfather about it. In The King of Fighters 2001, replacing Yuri Sakazaki, she and Mai Shiranui plead with King to be a part of their team. Xiangfei convinces Hinako Shijou to join them as well. Personality Xiangfei is very goofy. She likes to eat a lot and shows no display of etiquette when doing so. She is also very rowdy and a little slow on the uptake, usually causing unintentional grievances to her teammates and others. She is also pretty childish, as she takes offense easily and sticks her tongue out to people she doesn't like. Powers * Energy Attacks - Li can deliver a punch of energy covered by a ball of energy. Fighting Style Li Xiangfei fights with several styles of Northern and Southern Kung Fu, also known as Nam Pai Chuan. Music * Ooshii Seijou Kouen ~Kyoujoushi~ - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * Hyper Optimistic Chinatown - Fatal Fury Wild Ambition * Sha-La-La - The King of Fighters 99 * The Queen of Fighters - The King of Fighters 2001 * SHINING・BRAVE! - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Image Songs * Yukaiteki Rinrinjou - Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Arranged Soundtrack * Dance de Peace! - Shared image song from the Scitron 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury -Selected Characters- Game Appearances *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury: First Contact *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - hidden on arcade, initially available on Playstation *The King of Fighters 99 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Kasumi *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Garou Densetsu Special - event character *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - VS character Mobile Appearances * SNK Gals Island Bombom Super Bara Q Jitai desu! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters XIII - in the China stage, passing mention in Women Fighters story and cameo in their ending *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A - background cameo *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *The King of Fighters 2 *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2: background cameo (Dragon's Lair stage) *Capcom vs SNK 2: background cameo - in Shanghai See Also *Li Xiangfei/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery LiXiangfeiRBFF.gif|''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers'' artwork. Image:Fatal-Fury-Wild-Ambition-small-PS-jap-small-11.png|Xiangfei's now loading picture in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition. Image:LiXiangfei.jpg|''Garou Densetsu: The Legend of Wild Wolf'' artwork. File:LiXiangfei KOF99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' artwork. Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:American Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts